Chapter One/Supergirl rescues John and Typhuss
In LexCorp's lab after Lex took both John and Typhuss from the Ware shipyards and places them in his lab and watching them being chased by Kazon soldiers on board Voyager, he's laughing then Supergirl comes crashing into the building from the roof and just lays out the guards. So the daughter of Krypton is here to do what? Lex says as he looks at her. She just lifts both devices and takes them to Starfleet Command. In Starfleet Medical the doctors are looking at the pair as their trying to figure out how to get them out of the virtual world. On Voyager both John and Typhuss are in the jefferies tube after hiding from Kazon soldier patrols. How many Kazon are there on board this ship John says as he looks at Typhuss. A lot says Typhuss as he looks at John. They crawl to a place where they can stand and they see the S symbol. Hey look at this what do you think it is? John says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss smiles a bit at it. Its Supergirl she's trying to help us says Typhuss as he looks at John. John sees a tricorder on the ground. Tricorder John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss kneels next to him as John scans the doors in front of them, Typhuss looks at him. She's telling us to go this way says Typhuss as he looks at John. The doors open and its clear of Kazon forces and they head out. (USS Enterprise, main engineering) The devices are connected to the master display console as Robin Lefler is running scans on them as Ezri walks into the engine room and she tries to wake up her husband. What happened? Ezri says as she looks at them. Kira looks at her friend. They came to save me but Lex captured them and he put both our husbands into these things Kira says as she explains it to Ezri. Kara looks at them. Let's just hope that they got my message Kara says as she looks at them both. (USS Voyager, deck 15 plasma relay room) Both John and Typhuss are walking through the hallway when a pair of Kazon start firing as they both took cover and they have a fire fight. How the hell did they know we were down here? John asked as he looks at Typhuss as he's firing his weapon. I don't know says Typhuss as he fires his weapon at the Kazon. The pair fires their weapons at the attacking Kazon soldiers, then a Kazon soldier jumps John as he's fighting the Kazon punched him hard in the jaw and then kicked him in the gut and knocks him cold and he grabs the Kazon's pistol and he fired both pistols at the Kazon soldiers. Typhuss go find the door I'll cover you John says as he's firing the two pistols at the attacking Kazon soldiers. Typhuss starts searching for the door. John is still holding the line but he's shot in the shoulder and leg as Typhuss fires at the soldiers and takes one of the soldiers down and drags John onto the bulkhead. How bad is it? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Its bad, where the hell is that door says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then an energy bazooka similar to what Commander Worf used in 2375 while on Ba'ku to help the Ba'ku people hide from the Son'a strike forces, Typhuss picks it up and uses it on the Kazon as a huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and explosion site taking them down. Take that you damn Kazon, come on we need to go to sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. Right John says as he looks at Typhuss. In main engineering Kara sees John's mouth dripping blood. Is that normal for him to do that? Kara says as she points at the Captain. Doctor Crusher scans his leg and shoulder. Both his leg and shoulder have taken a blow and he's EKG readings are dropping rapidly Doctor Crusher says as she looks at her medical tricorder and then at the others. Ezri is considered about her husband. We've got to get them out of this Ezri says as she looks at her husband and Typhuss. (USS Voyager, deck 5, sickbay) Typhuss and John walk into sickbay. Doctor help says Typhuss as he looks at the Doctor.